phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Martella
|image = 03HcQCB7_400x400.jpg |birthname = Vincent Michael Martella |gender = Male |birthdate = October 15, 1992 (age ) |birthplace = Rochester, New York |roles = Actor, voice actor, singer |characters = Phineas Flynn Dr. Phineastein Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension) The Beak Phinabunk Bradley Nicholson |otherprojects = Everybody Hates Chris Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (Guest Star) Love Bites (Guest Star) Final Fantasy XIII The Walking Dead }} (born October 15, 1992; Rochester, New York) performs the voice of Phineas Flynn on Phineas and Ferb. Career Martella began dancing at the age of three, and delivered his first live performance in The Nutcracker. He began playing the piano at age five. Not long after, he was performing in school plays and being seen in local commercial spots. At age six, he began acting and vocal training, and by 7 years old he was working both print and national commercials. By age 10, Vincent was ready for Los Angeles, California, landing a guest spot on Fox's Cracking Up and a recurring role on Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, where he developed his own character for the role of Scoop. The following summer, Vincent received his first film role working opposite Rob Schneider in Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo. Martella has guest starred on Fox's comedy, Stacked and lent his voice to the feature film Bad News Bears. In 2005, Vincent landed a main role in the UPN/CW comedy, Everybody Hates Chris as Chris's best friend, Greg. Martella's voice is heard in the Emmy nominated Disney animation series, Phineas and Ferb as Phineas Flynn. He is one of the few voice actors on the show to significantly alter his voice to play their role. Vincent appeared in the feature film Role Models opposite Seann William Scott and Paul Rudd. He also has a lead role in the film Baitshop along with Bill Engvall and Billy Ray Cyrus. He also played the part of Hope Estheim on the English dub of the video game, Final Fantasy XIII. Vincent also did the voice of the teenage Jason Todd/Robin in Batman: Under The Red Hood. Vincent recorded his first album Time Flies By, in 2006 playing the piano and singing. The album was written and co-produced by Vincent and is available on iTunes. Vincent lives in DeLand, Florida with his mother, father and three siblings ( Genna, Michael, and Alexander). Many videos are on YouTube featuring him singing songs such as Imagine by John Lennon. Roles Phineas Flynn Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension) Other Notable Roles *Scoop, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide *Greg Wuliger, Everybody Hates Chris *Hope Estheim, Final Fantasy XIII *Josh Ford, Love Bites (episode "Sky High") *Martin Klubock, The Mentalist (episode "Something's Rotten in Redmund") *Patrick, The Walking Deadhttp://insidetv.ew.com/2013/09/19/walking-dead-vincent-martella-phineas-and-ferb/ Background Information *Phineas's voice is not Vincent's regular speaking voice, and the voice he uses for Phineas has changed since it was first heard in "Rollercoaster". First, it started out in a high pitch like a normal young boy on the show. Then, it slowly got lower in pitch. Finally, it is given a slight but noticeable rasp. *While recording the second episode of Phineas and Ferb, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh convinced Vincent that he had to say a line as if he was underwater. After about the seventh take, Vincent realized it was a joke. His dad and Dan Povenmire were "on the ground laughing". Pop Stars Magazine, May 20, 2008 *Vincent's father owns the Captain Tony's Pizza and Pasta Emporium chain, with locations in New York, California, Ohio, Arizona and London. (Website: www.CaptainTonys.com) *He is a Special Olympics National Youth Ambassador, and it appears that his picture is featured on the main page of the Special Olympics website, holding a note that says "Practice what you preach". Once turned down a movie role because his character would have to have used a derogatory term for the mentally handicapped. "The 'R' Word: Everybody Hates It," ''Spirit, Fall 2007 *He records one episode of Phineas and Ferb every other week. *Vincent's younger brother, Alex, did the voice of the young Jason Todd\Robin in "Batman: Under the Red Hood." Vincent voiced the teenage Jason Todd\Robin in the movie. Both Vincent and Alyson Stoner have also voiced a member of the Bat-Family throughout their career. Alyson voiced Barbara Gordon\Batgirl in the Cartoon Network show Young Justice. * He graduated DeLand High School in 2011 and currently studying in the University of Florida online business program.Voice-actor takes UF classes when he's not busy working *Vincent made an appearance on "Disney 365", a commercial special frequently played on Disney Channel, promoting the ''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension'' video game. Bradley Steven Perry (From "Good Luck Charlie") appeared as host. *Vincent appeared in another "Disney 365" promoting "Phineas and Ferb: The Best Live Tour Ever!" The host's name was Dominique. *Vincent made an appearance in his third "Disney 365," this time as host. He interviewed several people about a "Son Of Neptune" Event. This was the first he has appeared in where it was not promoting Phineas and Ferb, and this was also the first one he appeared in where he did not imitate his Phineas voice. *In Vincent's fourth Disney 365, he is promoting "Phineas and Ferb Agent P's World Showcase Adventure" Ride at Disney Themeparks. *On his 21st birthday, the Phineas crew gave Vincent a signed "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars"-themed card with Rebel Phineas, Stormtrooper Candace and Darth Ferb on it.http://instagram.com/p/fnt4yajPJq/ Gallery Videos and interviews References External links * * * * * * * *"The 'R' Word: Everybody Hates It": — PDF file download *Read Across America Live Stream Reading vi:Vincent Martella Category:V Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Actors Category:Real World Articles